¿Me enseñas?
by kitalin
Summary: -FIC EN CONCURSO- One-Shot, Yaoi (leer con cuidado... xD) Gon x Killua: Gon tiene una cita y le pide clases a Killua... Kurapika & Leorio aportando. (apotando por ahí... por separado! )Totalmente estúpido, totalmente Kita n.n


**¿Me enseñas?**

_by Kita-chan_

Era una tarde aburridísima, a juicio de cierto chico albino que había pasado las últimas dos horas tirado de espalda en el suelo, mirando el techo. ¿Dos horas? Miró el reloj, ¿¡sólo veinte minutos!? El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento... No había nada que hacer, absolutamente **NADA**, era uno de esos días en que hasta ponerte de pie requiere de un esfuerzo de descomunales proporciones y toda posible actividad que se te ocurre para salir de ese estado vegetal parece ser increíblemente aburrida, de manera que prefieres seguir tendido... mirando el techo...

Odiaba esos momentos, no era precisamente del tipo de gente que podía soportar estando tanto tiempo quieto en el mismo lugar, al igual que Gon... ¿Gon? Hacía ya un rato que no lo veía, ¿en dónde andaría? ¿Qué acaso se había ido a hacer algo entretenido...? ¿¡Y no lo había invitado!? ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no! Gon no se iba a divertir solo mientras él moría de aburrimiento, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se quedara toda la diversión para él. Killua Zaoldieck no iba a pasar otro segundo de esa forma tan patética. Aunque... el suelo no estaba tan mal... y ya había contado novecientas noventa y ocho pelusas... tenía que llegar al menos a las mil, ¿no?... ¡Claro que no! Eso sí que era decadente; Killua Zaoldieck... ¿contando pelusas? Se puso de pie rápidamente... Gon se las iba a pagar, ¿por qué? No tenía idea, pero algo de culpa debía tener... entreteniéndose mientras él no tenía nada que hacer... ¿Qué se habría creído? Se acercó a la puerta decidido a abrirla y salir de aquel estupor... su mano estaba a escasos milímetros del picaporte cuando...

PLAF!!! (sonido de puerta golpeando 'algo')

-¡Killua!- la voz de Gon acompañó la entrada del mismo a la habitación -Eto... ¿Killua?- Miró hacia varios lados -¡Ahí estás! Pero... ¿qué haces detrás de la puerta?- Se pudo apreciar a un Killua bastante atontando cuando Gon volvió a su lugar la dichosa puerta, su rostro exhibía un color rojo intenso, producto del golpe.

-Gon...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¿¡Qué no sabes que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar así a una pieza!?- Una enorme vena palpitante se hizo presente en la frente del albino mientras que el más pequeño ponía la mano detrás de su cabeza y sacaba la lengua en uno de sus ya característicos gestos de eterna inocencia, ¿quién podía estar enojado más de cinco segundos con esa carita?

-Gomen, Killua, es que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote y cuando por fin se me ocurrió que ibas a estar aquí entré corriendo- su rostro mostró una sonrisa llena de ingenuidad, esfumando todo rastro de disgusto del semblante de Killua, quien delineó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas?- preguntó ilusionado, con un poco de suerte el moreno había encontrado algo interesante que hacer para matar el tiempo, y él con lo aburrido que estaba... aceptaría cualquier sugerencia.

-Este... necesito que me ayudes con algo...- El albino levantó una ceja, talvez dudando sobre si quería saber o no, ya que su amigo tenía en su rostro la ya conocida expresión de _'es algo que te dará mucha vergüenza, pero tienes que hacerlo por nuestra amistad'._ Así es como Gon siempre conseguía que Killua hiciera lo que él quería: chantaje.

-Mm... por alguna razón creo que prefiero no saber...- el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que veía que el moreno estaba usando su ya también conocida _'expresión de perrito triste'_- Vale, vale, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Verás, es que...- Eso sí que le dio mala espina... ¿Por qué Gon se sonrojaba? –Tengo una cita con una chica que conocí y...- Un momento, ¿¡Una cita!? ¿¡Con una chica!? Casi sintió el humo salir de sus orejas –Y bueno... yo nunca he besado a alguien, así que...- ¿¡Y planeaba besarla!? Ahora sí que estaba viendo verde... - quería que tú... - ¿Que la mate? Lo hubiera dicho desde un principio... encantado lo haría – me enseñes como... - Por favor que diga matar... - dar un beso...- terminó de decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Killua se quedó de piedra, ¿había oído bien? ¿Gon quería que le enseñara a besar? Sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas...

-¿¡Yo!?- soltó sin pensar, Gon asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pedirle a tu mejor amigo, y pongamos énfasis en la palabra _amigo_, que te enseñe a besar -¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?- No es que no quisiera hacerlo... pero es que... él no tenía tanta experiencia, la verdad... estaba en el mismo nivel que Gon con respecto a besos, a menos que contara lo que había 'investigado' en sus películas de alto contenido sexual, pero dudaba que eso fuera lo que el moreno quería aprender...

-Porque ya lo intenté, pero cuando llamé a la puerta de la pieza de Leorio me gritó desde adentro que estaba ocupado en algo importante- suspiró pesadamente y volvió a levantar la vista –Y Kurapika no estaba en su habitación... - terminó de decir. Killua puso una rara mueca en su cara, como si de pronto entendiera algo.

-De seguro que Kurapika está 'ayudándole'- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que había algo extraño, Gon lo miró con sus ojitos curiosos, quizá preguntándose a qué se refería o en qué podría necesitar el doctor la ayuda del rubio...

_En la habitación de Leorio..._

ACHÚ!!!! (sonido de estornudo)

-Waj!! Kurapika, me estornudaste en la cara...- alegó Leorio llevándose una mano al rostro, que tenía un claro gesto de asco.

-Eso te pasa por estar tan cerca mío- sentenció el joven kuruta, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el comentario anterior.

-Podrías haberme dicho que estabas resfriado...- Kurapika levantó una ceja.

-No estoy resfriado, alguien debe estar hablando de mí- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo, por si acaso, y pensaba si realmente alguien estaría hablando sobre él.

-¿Eso crees? Yo creo que talvez estás resfriado, tendré que examinarte...- Se podía leer en la mirada de Leorio lo que iba a venir, el rubio alojó una media sonrisa en sus labios y dejó el pañuelo a un lado...

_Volviendo a las escenas aptas para todo público..._

-¿Ayudándole en qué?- insistió una vez más el pequeño. Ya llevaban así un par de minutos, pero por más que Gon preguntaba, Killua se resistía a decir la respuesta... -¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?- Oh no... la _'expresión de perrito triste'_...

-Le está haciendo 'un favor', ¿vale?- Evidentemente al moreno aún no le quedaba claro... Tendría que utilizar sus técnicas de distracción -¡Mira, un poney!- apuntó a la ventana y puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde?- cayó inocentemente en la treta de su amigo y se asomó por la abertura en la pared para inspeccionar el exterior de la pieza –No veo nada... Espera... ¡Es un truco!... - Adentró su cabeza -¡Ah! ¡Siempre caigo! Aunque esta vez no fue tan humillante como cuando me dijiste que había un elefante rosa detrás de la cama, esa vez que dormimos juntos...- Killua recordaba claramente esa ocasión, ya que talvez había sido ese el célebre momento en que nacieron sus adoradas 'técnicas de distracción', las cuales ya eran parte de la vida cotidiana del albino y su moreno compañero.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

En la escena se puede apreciar a los cuatro amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ya habían terminado de comer y llevaban largo rato conversando sobre cosas sin importancia, riendo y, los mayores, tomando sake; de más estaría decir que ambos iban cayendo lentamente bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Y entonces dijo, ese no es un ión negativo... ¡Es mi esposa!- Una estruendosa risa acompañó el vacío comentario del joven kuruta y la siguieron unas carcajadas de voz más gruesa que la suya.

-¡Muy bueno, Kurapika!- El mayor de los cuatro sujetaba a duras penas su copita de sake con una mano, mientras que la otra se la llevaba al estómago para reír con más fuerza.

-No entendí...- susurró Gon en voz baja para que sólo el albino pudiera oírlo. Killua se veía algo nervioso, como sonriendo forzadamente, daba la impresión de que quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Yo tampoco, sólo asiente y sonríe, Kurapika se vuelve algo agresivo cuando está ebrio...- respondió en un volumen casi inaudible. El más pequeño entendió lo que tenía que hacer, se puso de pie y bostezó exageradamente.

-Es muy tarde, Killua- El aludido vio en ese gesto una oportunidad de oro para escapar de esa situación tan estresante y decidido a no desperdiciarla se puso de pie e imitó a su amigo.

-Ya casi no aguanto el sueño- estiró los brazos de manera perezosa y agregó –Los niños buenos se acuestan temprano y se levantan temprano- sonrió con naturalidad, pero pronto notó que Leorio lo miraba con cierta suspicacia en sus ojos.

-Sí... los niños buenos, Killua- El albino abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿a qué se refería con ese comentario?... ¿¡Acaso quería apuntar que él no era un niño bueno!? Porque si ese era el punto, sería mejor que se fuera cuidando las espaldas, ya que no lo iba a dejar de esa forma... Killua Zaoldieck era un niño muy bueno y quien dijera lo contrario no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- fingió sorpresa, talvez él no era el arquetipo de 'niño bueno', no precisamente... pero no tenía por qué decirlo así, como si fuera a hacer algo indebido... ¿qué podía hacer?... Únicamente iba a dormir. Subiría a la habitación, tomaría su pijama, se lavaría los dientes, luego abriría la cama para acomodarse entre las sábanas y dormir cómodamente el resto de la noche junto a Gon... Sí, junto a Gon... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Era eso lo que quería insinuar ese sujeto!?

-Nada, nada...- Killua se sintió un poco más aliviado de que no dijera ese tipo de cosas frente a Gon, pero Leorio prosiguió- Sólo una pregunta, ¿van a dormir en la misma pieza?- Retención de aire por parte de Killua, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y casi en cámara lenta observó la circunstancia. La voz de Gon se oyó a la distancia... fuerte y clara...

-¡Sí!, ¡Killua prometió acostarse conmigo esta noche!- Se imaginó a sí mismo en una escena de película, contemplando a Gon como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, con una cuenta regresiva en la frente, "3... 2... 1..." y en ese último segundo abría la boca para hablar y él saltaba para detenerlo gritando un retardado: "NOOOOOOOooooooo".

Y algo parecido sucedió, Killua bramó un '¡Cállate!' y tapó su boca con una mano, a la vez que miraba nervioso a Kurapika y Leorio, quienes no se hicieron esperar y lanzaron carcajadas aún más fuertes que las provocadas por el anterior 'chiste'. El albino se lanzó a correr escaleras arriba arrastrando a Gon para evitar las acotaciones que comenzaban a salir de la boca del mayor. Con un ruido seco cerró la puerta por dentro y pegó la espalda a ella con los brazos muy extendidos, como si estuviera evitando que alguien entrara, pero la verdad sólo esperaba a que su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco volvieran a la normalidad. Sentía mucho calor en el rostro.

-¿Eh?, Killua, ¿por qué tus mejillas están tan sonrojadas? ¿Te sientes bien?- Ah, inocente Gon... con tus tan ingenuos comentarios, si supieras...

El aludido se llevó ambas manos al rostro, miró unos momentos al moreno, preguntándose qué responder... Hasta que como una iluminación divina llegó a él... Casi vio una ampolleta asomándose sobre su cabecita... Levantó un brazo con el dedo índice extendido y apuntó la cama que compartirían- ¡MIRA GON, UN ELEFANTE ROSA!-

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

Sí, así había nacido. Volvió a felicitarse mentalmente por tan buena artimaña. Oh gran Killua Zaoldieck, rey de las distracciones; distractores menores, inclínense y veneren a su líder. Tenía un talento innato y lo sabía de sobra, había practicado mucho, innovaba cada vez más, pronto ya dejaron de ser cosas reales y se volvieron fantasiosas, ya no fue un 'elefante rosa' si no un 'Pegaso de alas doradas' e incluso una 'medusa de tres cabezas'. Guardaba una gran lista de criaturas, destinadas a distraer, en su cabeza.

-¡Mira Killua! Tienen Sr. Choco-robot en el minibar- La voz llena de entusiasmo de Gon lo sacó de su auto-adoración, mejor dicho, la frase 'Sr. Choco-robot' fue la culpable de que saliera de su ensimismamiento. La boca se le hacía agua anticipando el delicioso sabor de su tan adorado manjar, ¿¡cómo se iba a imaginar que tenían el objeto de su adicción en ese hotel!? Definitivamente iba a dejar una buena propina al responsable de aquello. Se volteó para contemplar por fin su ansiado chocolate, pero la imagen con la que se encontró lo hizo parpadear un par de veces, preguntándose si estaría viendo mal...

-G-Gon...- musitó incrédulo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar copiosamente acompañadas de un tic en su ceja... El aludido lo miró y le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, normalmente habría sido suficiente, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así... De ninguna manera -¡MI SR. CHOCO-ROBOOOOOOOOOOT!- con el enérgico grito se abalanzó sobre el moreno que degustaba tranquilamente el pedazo de chocolate que acababa de ingerir. Los dedos del albino fueron a parar al vientre del pequeño, donde se movieron hábilmente para producir el efecto requerido.

-Nooooooo, ahí no, ¡me hace cosquillas!- la voz de Gon sonaba desesperada a la vez que su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el de su amigo. En esos casos sólo quedaba implorar por clemencia, la furia del albino era algo de temer -¡Por favor, para!- rogó el pelinegro entre risas y lágrimas.

-¡Tú eres el culpable, ahora te aguantas!- respondió convencido de que no había mayor pecado que interponerse entre él y su gran amor, y se refería al chocolate. No se iba a detener hasta que el chico escupiera la golosina o vomitara en su peor caso...

-¡Vamos, Killua!- intentó hablar entre carcajadas -¡No seas así! Sólo fue un pedacito- Notó como las cosquillas disminuían y se permitió un instante de relajación junto a un gran suspiro.

-¿Sólo un pedacito?- el albino empuñó una mano alzándola amenazadoramente -¿¡Sólo un pedacito!?- levantó la mirada exhibiendo sus ojos exageradamente abiertos -¡¡S"LO UN PEDACITO QUE NO PODRÉ DISFRUTAR!!- Esta vez sus manos terminaron encontrando desahogo en el cuello de Gon, donde provocaron que este perdiera su color y adquiriera un curioso tono azulado...

-Ki-Killua... cálmate... Queda mu-mucho más...- con las pocas fuerzas que tenía apuntó al pequeño artefacto frigorífico que reposaba tranquilamente en una esquina de la habitación, ajeno al frenético albino.

¿Eh? Era cierto... no lo había notado, debía de quedar más... Sí... ¡mucho más! De pronto unas orejas de gato se hicieron presentes entre los canos cabellos del muchacho, de sus brazos salieron patitas felinas (con garras incluidas) y una extraña cola nació en el lugar donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Con ágiles pasos gatunos se lanzó al ataque y se deleitó al encontrar grandes cantidades de barras de chocolate, ¡una sola boca no era suficiente para tanto dulce! Pero ese no sería problema...

Gon se puso de pie y suspiró aliviado, de la que se había salvado... inhaló y exhaló con cautela intentado recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración y se limpió las lagrimitas de los ojos, ya incluso le dolía la quijada de tanto reír, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido confesarle al albino que era cosquilloso en extremo...?

Contempló unos momentos mientras el minino se deleitaba con su 'presa', sonrió y pensó en llamarlo con un "Kuri... kuri... kuri... miaaaaawwww... ven gatito bonito" pero sabía que no haría más que revivir la ira de su amigo. Mejor dejarlo así...

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en los muchachos y por unos momentos ejerció su soberanía entre las cuatro paredes, hasta que se vio interrumpido por elevadas voces que venían de la habitación contigua. Los chicos aguzaron los oídos para escuchar mejor.

-¡Leorio, ya basta!- era la voz de Kurapika. Además de esta se oyeron algunos golpes y pasos muy fuertes, Killua sonrió de manera perversa y se acercó a la pared, sacando un extraño estetoscopio de su bolsillo y un pañuelo negro que pasó por su cabeza y amarró bajo su nariz. Gon dudó por un momento de dónde sacaba esas cosas...

-¡Sólo te va a doler al principio, deja de actuar como un bebé!- más golpes provocaron estruendosos ruidos y esta vez se sumaron objetos que caían, de seguro una gran persecución se estaba llevando a cabo tras ese muro.

-¡¿Que no te das cuenta que si haces eso no me podré sentar en una semana?!- Una última vociferación alcanzó a llegar a los oídos del albino cuando Gon le quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo aventó lejos para llamar su atención.

-Killua... todavía necesito que me enseñes...- El ex-asesino contempló a su aliado por unos instantes, intentando asimilar las recientes palabras, y más importante aún, tratando de buscar una salida para la situación, ya que lamentablemente sus técnicas habían quedado vetadas... al menos por ese día. Afortunadamente no tuvo que decir nada, una oración dicha por Kurapika se encargó de romper el momento de tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

-¡Es muy grande, ni se te ocurra! ¡Dijiste que iba a ser pequeña!- Killua vio en ese comentario su oportunidad para desviar el tema y rápidamente se puso de pie con un aire relajado y casual.

-Kurapika debería dejarse, al final le va a gustar- dijo despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera escuchado al pequeño. Gon por su parte pestañeó un par de veces sin encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de oír.

-No lo sé... no creo que le guste, pero aún así no debería armar tanto escándalo, no es tan terrible- Silencio... El albino se sorprendió, abrió los ojos muy grandes y luego los cerró, sonriendo mientras meneaba la cabeza. Qué tierno era Gon, pretendiendo que entendía lo que estaba pasando... Habrá que seguirle el juego...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- una sonrisa triunfadora se alojó en sus labios, mientras que su semblante se mostraba confiado. En su interior sentía un gran alivio, nuevamente había podido librarse de la extraña petición de Gon. Aunque... no había visto el lado positivo de acceder... probar esos labios... aunque lo malo sería que él notaría inmediatamente que era un novato en el tema... peor aún, sería un total fiasco...

-Lo sé porque Leorio ya me hizo eso- Ahí estaba, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Leorio ya lo había hecho... ahora todo mej----¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Que Leorio qué?!- Y la verdad, no es tan grande, está exagerando- Hizo un gesto en el que su dedo pulgar e índice quedaron a unos diez centímetros de distancia para indicar un tamaño- En ese momento no quise mirar, pero después se la vi en el baño-

Silencio... Nuevamente reinó en aquél lugar ese molesto mutismo... La mente de Killua trabajaba furiosamente: Gon... que no era tan grande... que Leorio ya lo había hecho... ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué le había hecho ese tarado al pequeño e ingenuo Gon!? No... tenía que haber algún error... Ese doctorcito de cuarta no podía haberle arrebatado la inocencia a su amigo... ¡No podía! Y si así había sido... lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo, le sacaría los intestinos por la boca y lo ahorcaría con ellos... extirparía sus órganos uno por uno y los haría sopa... le arrancaría la piel y... golpearía... no, patearía... no habían palabras suficientes. Dolor... mucho dolor...

-¡Qué helado está!- dijo Gon mientras se acercaba a cerrar la ventana. Killua se estremeció al oír la palabra 'helado', hacía ya mucho tiempo que la evitaba...

-¡Di que hace frío! ¡No uses la palabra con H!- bramó el albino y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento desesperado por alejar los pensamientos que le acarreaba escuchar la dichosa palabra.

Había sido 'culpa' del helado el tener ese tipo de pensamientos respecto a Gon. Así lo declaraba el ex-asesino cuando se perdía en los recuerdos de esa remota tarde de verano en que ambos habían salido a refrescarse a una fuente de sodas. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Killua notó lo mucho que Gon se ensuciaba al comer; primero sonrió tiernamente, pensando en lo infantil que se veía con el cremoso dulce alrededor de su boca, pero no se detuvo ahí, para resumir, una reflexión llevó a otra y terminó preguntándose qué sabor tendrían los labios del moreno... "¿Qué sabor? ¿Sus labios? Killua... ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso quieres besar a tu amigo? Amigo, ¡Con o! ¡Eso significa que es hombre y no te puede gustar! Pero sí... sí quiero besarlo... ¿¡Qué sí quieres!? Claro... porque él me gusta... ¿¡Que te qué!? Killua, te embriagaste con helado... ya deja eso..." Y teniendo esta conversación consigo mismo decidió cerrar el tema y no abrirlo nunca más. Le resultaba de maravillas, exceptuando las veces en que alguien decía 'helado'.

-Está bien, hace frío... pero Killua, recuerda que tengo una cita... aún no me enseñas...- Un ademán tímido acompañó las palabras del más joven. El albino volvió a su anterior ira: en primer lugar, Leorio quizás qué le había hecho... y además, ¿¡Una cita!? Aunque... algo le quedaba, ya que Gon no sabía besar. Bien, eso era algo que esa tipeja no le iba a quitar, esto se lo iba a dejar como una victoria personal.

-Me convenciste, ven aquí- dijo cubriendo sus intenciones de manera perfecta. O eso creyó él... Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas, invitando al moreno a hacer lo mismo. Súbitamente sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él... ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!? Lo tenía ahí... a su merced... ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¡Estaba temblando! No podía dejar que lo viera así- Cierra los ojos -ordenó de inmediato, haciendo que su voz sonara llena de seguridad. El pequeño obedeció sin decir una palabra y esperó.

Killua tragó dificultosamente, ahora era el momento en que se acercaba y hacía suyos los labios que tanto ansiaba... Sí... eso... Se aproximó lentamente... ¿¡Suyos!? ¿Los quería suyos? Pero claro... Es lo que siempre había querido... Milímetros, sólo milímetros... Un poco más y... Sintió los brazos de Gon alrededor de su cuello y la distancia entre ellos desapareció sin dejar rastro. Muy bien... un segundo... ¡Qué alguien explique que pasó aquí! ¿Cómo es que Gon tomó la iniciativa? Sería mejor que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo... Abrió su boca lentamente y movió su lengua, era eso lo que tenía que hacer, ¿no? Qué raro, besar a un amigo... mezclar saliva era algo asqueroso en teoría, sin embargo... ¡se sentía endemoniadamente bien! No quería que terminara... pero una risita proveniente de Gon lo hizo abrir los ojos y dar por finalizado el contacto.

-¡Al fin!- ¿Al fin qué?, ¿Al fin había aprendido? O quizá se refería a que al fin había terminado el 'beso', ¡No era para tanto! ¡No lo había hecho tan mal! ¿O sí?- Mira que tuve que armar este plan para besarte... Todo por no saber si me gustabas o no- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Gustar? ¿El quién? No lograba entender...- Esa cara que pones Killua- rió un poco y continuó- Kurapika me dijo que en cuanto te besara sabría si me gustabas o no- ¿Kurapika? Vaya consejitos que daba... Ya se encargaría de él, ahora sólo quería saber, ¿sí o no? ¡Rayos! De haber tenido en cuenta lo que se estaba jugando se habría esforzado más para que le gustara...- Y bueno...- Las mejillas de Gon se encendieron y su mirada se perdió en el suelo- Ahora sé que me gustas... y mucho, Killua...-

Se encontró con los ojos almendra que esperaban una respuesta, ¿una respuesta? ¡No! ¡No sabía qué decir! Era pésimo con las palabras... pero ya no podía evitar el tema, tarde o temprano tendría que confesárselo- Ta-también me... gu-gustas, Gon- Primera vez que escuchaba su voz quebrada y temblorosa por la timidez... curiosa sensación. El pelinegro se arrojó a sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa. Y así todo estuvo bien en el mundo... quién habría pensando en que todo era una simple treta del pequeño Gon... ¡No había una chica! ¡Y mucho menos una cita! El maestro de los trucos había sido timado... Repentinamente sintió algo extraño... ¿un enojo cariñoso? Quería reclamarle a su amigo por haberlo engatusado de esa manera, pero este lo anticipó y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Salgamos a celebrar, Killua!- el albino sonrió y dio un par de pasos en la misma dirección que había trazado el Hunter de cabello negro, decidido a dejar pasar por esa vez su 'enojo', ya después se la cobraría... -¡Vamos a tomar helado!- Killua comenzó a toser ruidosamente, como si se hubiera atorado con sólo escuchar la palabra –Sacaron uno nuevo del Sr. Choco-robot- Afirmó Gon con un tono de voz que decía _'no te puedes resistir a eso'_, y no, no podía, siguió los pasos de su amigo y ambos salieron de ahí. Talvez era momento de hacer las paces con el helado...

Al tiempo que abandonaron el sitio se oyeron más sonidos de cosas cayendo y quebrándose en el suelo, ¿Kurapika y Leorio seguían en las mismas? Qué insaciables, pensó Killua. Al pasar por la habitación de estos notaron que la puerta estaba abierta. El de cabellos blancos sonrió con picardía y sacando un pañuelo negro de quién sabe dónde se asomó a ver qué sucedía ahí dentro...

Se encontró con una curiosa imagen: Un Kurapika arriba de un mueble muy alto sujetaba un libro y amenazaba con aventarlo a la cara de Leorio, quien traía una jeringa en la mano derecha y con la izquierda intentaba en vano alcanzar y bajar de ahí al rubio. Ambos se voltearon al sentirse observados.

-Leorio, ¿por qué no lo dejas tranquilo? Si no quiere, no lo vacunes- comentó Gon con suavidad- Pronto entenderá, como yo, que las vacunas son necesarias-

-No es eso, Kurapika ya fue vacunado- resopló Leorio evidentemente fastidiado- Lo que pasa es que está enfermo y necesita que le inyecte penicilina, pero es muy testarudo...-

-¡Que no la necesito! ¡Estoy bi---ACHÚÚÚ!!!- un gran estornudo salió del joven kuruta, dejándolo con la nariz roja y su pañuelo lleno de fluidos que no queremos mencionar...- ¡Ya no aguanto este resfriado!-

-¡Si me dejaras inyectarte te aliviarías!- el rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero Leorio continuó- No me salgas con que es sólo un resfriado, estás enfermo y va a empeorar si no te pongo esta inyección- apuntó la jeringa en su mano derecha.

-¡Pero la aguja es muy grande y estoy seguro que no tienes ni idea de cómo usarla!- Gon y Killua se miraron nerviosos y prefirieron dejarlos solos... Ya llegarían a un arreglo, y si no... no querían estar ahí para presenciar el Apocalipsis que daría a lugar.

Por el corredor del hotel el albino fue atando cabos sueltos y pronto comprendió lo equivocado que estaba- Entonces... ¿Era una inyección por lo que peleaban?- El interrogado asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa- ¿Y Leorio sólo te vacunó?- Nuevamente el mismo gesto. Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de Killua.

-¿Qué pensabas que había sido?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad. El ex-asesino se tropezó con su propio pie y se levantó del suelo rápidamente, ¿Que qué había pensado? Este...

-¡MIRA GON, ES HISOKA CON TUTÚ!- gritó apuntando al final del pasillo. Lo último que escuchó fue un '¿Dónde?' antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras y dejar a su amigo con una gran vena en la frente y el puño alzado, gritando: '¡ES LA ÚLTIMA QUE ME HACES!'

Pero no... no iba a ser la última, el rey de las distracciones siempre iba a tener una para los momentos indicados... Ah Killua Zaoldieck, ¿cómo es que eres tan hábil? Distractores menores, presenten sus respetos...

....................................................................................

**FIN**

**Notitas de Kita-chan: **uf! Ke decir? Estoy feliz de haber terminado este fic, creo ke realmente me superé con esto... (como dijo Chibi-poio n.n) y estoy orgullosa del resultado... iap, kiero dar las gracias (si, me siento generosa xD) a mis hermanos por prestarme el pc too el dia pa terminar xD y por sus acotaciones locas u.u y a Mario por dar el visto bueno y apoyarme n.n los 3 me sorprendieron bastante con sus ideas! O.o (especialmente la ke dijo mi hno Dennis d 'SOLO UN PEDACITO KE NO PODRÉ DISFRUTAR!!' xD) y eso... espero recibir algún voto y ke no hayan muchos errores en el fic (lo revisé coo mil veces! T.T) y lo del 'kuri, kuri' kuri' aun no se si esta bien xD pero aki esta, dejen reviews! n.n


End file.
